Fight for the Corona Aurora
Fight for the Corona Aurora is the twenty-second episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Synopsis When the Rangers return to Earth to drop off Sentinel Knight, a huge evil threat approaches them. With the help of Sentinel Knight, the Rangers will have to do whatever it takes to keep the Corona Aurora in safe hands, even if it means they have to face certain consequences... Plot As Joe continues to dance with his wife Nadira through the hologram transmission from 3017 Vesper tells Sentinel Knight that he owes her a favor. Vesper tries to gain access to the crown as the Sentinel Knight warns the Hyperforce Rangers of the dangers of any evil entity that attempts to obtain the Corona Aurora at all costs. Jack has Alpha 55 scan the Corona Aurora's power and asks Alpha 55 to keep him informed of any time anomalies. Marv talks to Sentinel Knight about the Knight's past with the Operation Overdrive Rangers and asks for help to become stronger with his power to combine as a Battlizer. Sentinel Knight tells Marv to look toward his inner strength, but promises to help train him. Vesper makes small talk with Eddie, then attempts to coerce him into helping her get a hold of the Corona Aurora. Eddie decides that helping Vesper wouldn't be a good idea. So Vesper contemplates getting Chloe's help, but tries to give her dog Burrito to Sentinel Knight instead. After that fails and Chloe also refuses to help, Vesper simply asks Sentinel Knight to touch the crown all the while throwing Eddie under the bus by suggesting that it was his idea. Vesper wishes for a Battlizer as she touches the crown, but nothing happens. Vesper however does make note to scan a blueprint of the Corona Aurora's physical dimensions and external appearance into her memory. Arriving back at the Neda Waterfalls in Kyparissia, Greece in the year 2007, Sentinel Knight begins to train Marv. As Marv and Sentinel Knight train "The Leader" sends forth the monster Doomstone. Marv wields the sword Excelsior, now no longer merged with Sentinel Knight's body, against Doomstone. Before Marv can attack Doomstone however the monster revives two other fallen monsters that had been destroyed by past Power Rangers and runs away. The first fallen monster the Hyperforce Rangers see they instantly recognize as the Shibarai. The other fallen monster however, Beevil, is one the Hyperforce Rangers do not recognize. Vesper summons her Cerberus Disc, but starts to berate Alpha 55 after finding that it is still broken. Eddie takes the broken pieces and begins to work on them as Vesper fights Beevil. Marv attempts to use Excelsior, but then realizes from his memory that the sword will only work with an artificial life form. Marv hands the sword to Vesper who uses it to become the Black Sentinel Ranger. As Eddie completes repairing and upgrading the Cerberus Disc into a spinning top, he is surprised to see Vesper has become the Black Sentinel Ranger. "The Leader" uses his power to send down beams of dark energy making the Shibarai and Beevil grow. Jack summons his Crius Cannon to attack Beevil's knee and Joe follows up by attacking the same knee. Sentinel Knight uses his energy to enhance the Hyperforce Rangers abilities. As Chloe's team attack with Vesper fails, Eddie summons his Serpent Hyper Zord and unleashes a pair of water fists attacks on the monsters. Beevil takes the brunt of the damage as Shibarai manages to repel the water fist attack. Annoyed, "The Leader" sends down Velchanos and a squad of Putties to steal the Corona Aurora from Sentinel Knight while the Hyperforce Rangers are distracted. Hearing the Putties, Joe senses that Sentinel Knight is in danger and rushes in. Joe arrives in time to lend one of his Hydra Blades to an already injured Sentinel Knight, who uses the blade to knock Velchanos back. After being rammed by Jack's Ram Hyper Zord, Vesper uses the Cerberus Zord to finish off Beevil. In a last-ditch attempt before exploding Beevil tries to pull Vesper out of her cockpit, but fails. The Hyperforce Rangers summon the Chronos Hyperforce Megazord and grab the Shibarai. With the monster within their grasp, they blast the Shibarai at point-blank range with repeated flamethrower bursts and a barrage of missiles, causing the Shibarai to shrink back down to human size from the damage. Joe takes out several of the Putties as Velchanos steals the Corona Aurora from Sentinel Knight. As "The Leader" arrives to claim the crown from Velchanos he becomes distracted by his obsession of destroying the Sentinel Knight. Joe calls for assistance as he attacks Velchanos. Running away, the Shibarai arrives at the location of "The Leader" with the Hyperforce Rangers close behind. Annoyed at the Shibarai's incompetence, "The Leader" drains the rest of the Shibarai's energy; destroying the monster. The Hyperforce Rangers partially heal Sentinel Knight using the healing charge technology as Vesper attempts to trick Velchanos into giving up the Corona Aurora by making a duplicate hologram crown from her memory. "The Leader" attempts to strip the decoy crown from Vesper's grasp and becomes aware of the ploy. "The Leader" body slams Vesper to the ground with the full force of his dark energy. Sentinel Knight comes to Vesper's aid by attacking "The Leader", but falls upon Vesper instead. After Jack's Ram Hyper Zord missile attack fails to knock the crown from Velchanos's head, Chloe uses her Phoenix Hyper Zord to pin him in between a pair of feathers, Joe and Marv. Using a combined attack Joe and Marv manage to strip the Corona Aurora from Velchanos. As Marv makes a run for it with the Corona Aurora in hand Eddie professes his love for Vesper while giving his Serpent Hyper Zord's all to destroy "The Leader". Vesper tells Eddie that she loves him with all her heart as "The Leader" easily brushes off the damage. Now knowing what Eddie cares for the most, "The Leader" unleashes the full force of his dark energy into Vesper at point blank range. The dark energy surges into and flows through Vesper's body, rattling her synthetic bones. Unable to contain the energy, it begins to spill out, burning and bursting forth through gaping wounds within Vesper's body and ricocheting off her Black Sentinel Ranger armor. As the energy burns out of her retinas, Vesper is completely obliterated from existence. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) (Intro only, Malika Lim took over) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (HyperForce Green) Errors *During the intro, they forgot to turn down the microphones. Notes *Since Meghan had a family emergency, Malika Lim took over the role of Chloe for the entirety of the episode. **With this episode, Andre/Eddie is the only member of the Hyperforce Rangers to be present in every episode. *Yoshi Sudarso is credited for the first time in the Power Rangers HyperForce intro. *There was no Fireside Chat this episode. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)